18 Months
by Lo Lovely
Summary: Alfred is a Vietnam soldier drafted to go fight for the war. He writes letters to Matthew, his boyfriend of two years about his experience at Vietnam how he has to fear for his life everyday and Matthew writes back his love to keep his hero safe. 2p Characters are in in. Matt is 2p Canada, and Vinnie is 2p America. Co-written with my best friend Nikki.
1. March 4, 1968

March 4, 1968

Dear Matthew,

It sort of sucks here at training. They said that we have three months until we go into combat. It makes me nervous because I really was considering to fleeing to Canada to escape the draft, but I know I'd get jailed. You know you're lucky. Matt said that you were born at the right time. You're nineteen and all, with a whole life ahead of you. You're in college, doing well, and I bet you're meeting a couple of cute girls. I'm a little jealous though. I'd rather be there making love to you rather than making love to the mosquitoes at night. The bugs here are huge! I've never seen anything like it. Vinnie and I would wake up with sores on our faces and for some reason, yet, your brother is unharmed by those deadly things. We later then found out that he had used bug repellent Your brother is a smart guy; us on the other hand, we aren't the brightest crayon in the box.

Days go by so fast but I would imagine you and me holding each other once again under the stars on the roof. When you said you loved me, I didn't hesitate to say it back. I know that our relationship is crazy, but there's nothing crazy about me. The only thing crazy about me is that I'm in love with you. I just hope I get to see you again. Sometimes I wish I was a girl or that you were a girl. We could get married and I wouldn't have to get drafted. You would hate me when I get back. I know how anti-war you are, but I promise you I'll still be your Al. Please don't worry okay? I love you so much.

-Love,

Alfred Jones.

P.S. Please send me some kool-aid. The water here tastes like shit.


	2. March 15, 1968

March 15, 1968

Dear Alfred,

It's good to hear from you finally! I've missed you so much you have no idea.

Every day I've been praying that you're safe. Just getting this letter from you makes me relieved that you're okay. I hope you're doing well and you're not hurt. Don't worry; I haven't flirted with anyone or any girls for that matter.

College has been great; I've been doing quite well. My grades have been great, no failing grades this semester! Haha, that sucks that the bugs are so huge over there!

And I do hate this war. I hate that I can't hold you in my arms anymore. I hate that you have to be over there and not over here. I want you back. I can't wait to see you.

I miss you so much babe, write back soon!

Your love forever,

Matthew Williams


	3. April 3, 1968

April 3rd, 1968

Dear Matthew,

Guess what? Some guy thought it was funny to place a large spider on my cot. It was huge I tell you. I'm not exaggerating when I say it's the size of my palm, and you know how big my palm is. April Fools passed and still, I go by the day pretending that I'm okay, that I won't die tomorrow, but really in kidding myself.

This place is beautiful Mattie. In the morning the village people would come out of their huts and go to their rice field, plant some rice and ride their water buffalo. It almost seems like I'm on a vacation, except you're not here. You're halfway across the world. Man I miss you so much.

Training is good. Turns out I'm a good shoot. I guess playing with you guns as a kid had its advantages. Guns are heavier than they look. I'm about to operate an automatic M-60 gun once I go into combat. I'm scared for what I'm about to encounter. I heard the Vietcong place booby traps everywhere. I hope I don't get caught in one. Send your prayers and your love to me.

I'll be home soon, I promise. I love you.

-love

Alfred Jones

P.S. I'm still waiting for that kool-aid package.


	4. April 18, 1986

April 18, 1968

Dear Alfred,

Are we on the same page? Last time I checked you were in a hot and jungled mess from hell. Well at least it's a good thing you appreciate it now. Did you get to ride a water buffalo too? That would have been a funny sight to see! You would look dashing!

I always send prayers and love to you. Whenever I get the chance, I pray you,

Al, and my brother are all okay...I pray for you the most but don't tell the others that okay?

Please come home soon, it hurts too much to be this long separated from you!

Hugs, kisses, and prayers

Matthew Williams

P.S. The Kool-Aid is on its way. It just takes longer so it can precess through the mail and through the government...you know how it goes

P.P.S Tell Matt I say hi!

P.P.P.S Tell your brother to keep his head out of trouble!


	5. May 18, 1968

May 18, 1968

Dear Matthew,

Right now, we're about to leave the training place to go to Khe Sahn. This place is scary at night I heard. Once you're in combat, nighttime is the real wartime. These V.C. People (short for Vietcong) are really tricky. They disguise themselves as ordinary farmers but you can never know which one is which. This war is a little stupid you know. Honestly my if there was a reason why I would be fighting is because of the kids here. We're going to protect their future.

After all, we got to stop communism here.

Anyway, enough about me I want to talk about you. How are you? Is school doing well? If not, flee to Canada! If you ever flunk out of college, you'll be sent to the next port. You're lucky that your parents have all the money to send you to college while I'm here, an orphan serving the poor man's war. Your brother says that he was born too early. He wished that he could've married someone sooner, but instead he's here fighting this war in the name if freedom. Who am I kidding? I don't see anything here that promotes freedom. Even if I'm not in battle, we could still hear the distant sounds of bombs and gunshots.

Baby I miss you. When I get home, will you make me pancakes? I miss them so much. As soon as I get home, we will make love all day and all night. I miss the feeling of your touch. I love you baby. When I look up at the stars, I wonder if you're seeing what I'm seeing. It makes me feel closer to you.

I miss you and I love you.

Love always,

-Alfred Jones.

P.S. I got your kool-aid. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
